Raiden
Raiden (name written in Japanese, Romaji name) is a missing-nin from Kirigakure. She is known for her special robotic right eye, made by her father. Background Here you should write about your OC's academic expirience, before-plot childhood, family, how did she become what she is today (e.g. if she's an ANBU why and when did it happen, the reasons for being chosen etc. Personality Raiden is a very quiet person, only speaking when needed. Appearance Raiden has short, spiky black hair that is parted to the left. Her eyes were normally black, but her right eye is now a gray robotic eye. She wears a special glove on her right hand to make sure that no one can sense her chakra. She wears a tight-fitting white shirt and black pants. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia *Raiden's name means "thunder and lightning." *According to the databook(s): **Raiden's favorite word is "shock." **Raiden loved to play pranks when she was young. *It was revealed in Naruto Shippuden that Raiden was a childhood friend of Kisame Hoshigaki. *Raiden has lived in all of these villages: Kirigakure, Amegakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT